


Things Change

by Scriller



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, By like 4 years, Comedy, Cussing, Cutesy, Drama, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, everything else is the same though, lots and lots of it, you'll love it i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriller/pseuds/Scriller
Summary: What will happen when fans, families, and friends find out the truth of Felix's and Eric's relationship?





	1. Ohhh you're in trouble

It all started with some stupid picture. 

Okay, maybe it was Erics fault. But it wasnt like he knew it was going to blow up like this.

Sure the picture was a close up of him holding his boyfriend. But it was so close, you really couldn't tell if it was a boy or not.

And sure, maybe his boyfriend is a really popular idol who fans already know he is close friends with. A certain popular idol with bright blond hair and tiny hands that were on full display in this picture. But it was a cute picture okay.

So maybe eric was dating the lee felix like everyone was saying. But he really didnt mean for everyone to find out like this.

All he wanted was a cute picture of him and his boyfriend after all.

~~~

Sohn Eric. Lee Felix. Many people knew they were close friends. But they didn't know how close. That is, until a certain dumbass named kevin moon decided to go and post a picture of them in a very... compromising postion.

"You two are so cute!" Kevin said maybe a bit to loudly, with his phone flash and sound on full display, he knew what he was doing. 

"Would you shut up," eric hissed. "Someone could hear you. And felix is asleep anyways." 

Maybe his members were okay with their realtionship, but that defentily did not mean the public would be. He couldn't imagine being kept away from felix, or his dreams. Both sounds equally terrible and he really did not want to test either life style out.

"Oh you big baby you'll be fine," Kevin brushed off his response. "These pictures are super cute anyways. This one is defently instagram worthy." 

Okay it was a cute picture eric can admit. And maybe felixs face was buried a little too deeply in his neck to be considered platonic. And maybe Felix's tiny hands on his neck were too obvious. But eric figured even if someone realised this someone in the picture was more then a friend, there's no way it could be felix, let alone a guy.

With this thought in mind. He didn't say a word as he watched kevin post the picture to their instaram. Without much more then second thought, he nussled closer to the boy in his arms and let calmness wash over him.

This clamness didn't last long though.

Once he woke up from his nap at home, it was like time stopped.

'Omg so cute' 

'Eric... something you wanna tell us'

'Eric you're a baby. go somewhere'

'Wait. Is that Lee Felix?'

Eric felt his heart drop when he saw that one. But it fell even farther at the ammount of replies that followed. 124 to be exact. And quickly raising. 

'Ya know it kind of looks like it' 

'Stray kids and the boyz preformed right after eachother. They could've meet back stage after.'

'That hair. Those hands. It has to be.'

No no no. This is terrible. What is he going to do. Even the dms were flooded with the same questions. Fuck. 

"Kevin!' He yelled. 

A very distressed and guilty looking kevin slowly walked into his room.

'Okay listen," he started "before you get mad-"

"Too late! What am i going to do now!" He was almost in tears by now.

"Hey what is going on?" Changmin and jacob. Thank god the only two people that could probably calm him down by this point. Well execpt for felix. But he's probably freaking out as much as eric if these comments are anything to go by.

"Kevin posted a picture of me and felix cuddling, but the comments." Erics voice cracked, "guys they know it was f-felix."

Fuck he's crying now. 

Not even dispatch could fuck him over as much as he himself did.

"Okay calm down." Jacob sat down next to him trying to sooth him. "Have you talked to felix yet?" 

"No," he tried to keep his voice steady. "I just woke up and saw these."

"Why dont we call him and see whats happening over there." Changmin said.

"OH NO!" Eric had a realization. His eyes grew wide as he dove for his phone.

"His members don't know we're dating."

~~~

Felix always feels like he's on cloud nine after spending time with eric. Although he sometimes wishes he could spend more time with him, he'll take what he can get.

After preforming their quick preformce at this todays award show, he was off on a hunt to find eric and his mates. 

Felix was supper happy he was able to show himself in front of the rest of erics members. Although sometimes he wishes he could be as open with his. 

Its not like they would nesserly be against them dating. He's just never been good about talking about his issues or anything with the other members. Or anyone in general. Ussally eric has to pry his strughles out of him to grt him to talk at all. But he was used to it. And it wasnt that bad anyways. It was way easier to sneak into erics dorm anyways.

"Felix!" There he was. His amazing boyfriend. 

"Eric!" He waves and gives him a hug. Not to close though you never know who could he watching or what cameras are turned on to them. "I was looking for you."

"Well i would hope it wouldn't be anyone else." Eric- badly- flrited. "Anyways. Uh- me and the boyz are in our room if you want to come."

Felix smiled brightly. "Of course!"

He wanted to spend time with eric. Really he did. Any time you're able to talk to the one you love through means other then texting or phone calls is amazing. But felix was already tired and maybe a little stressed. 

The moment he was in erics arms. Safely tucked away behind closed doors and the protection of not only eric but his friends too. He was out like a light.

All was good until that frist dm. Thank god he was the only one on the stray kids account at the moment. Hopefully the only one still awake at the moment. 

After that nap with eric he found it hard to nap in the little bit of free time they had. But he wasn't complaining. Not only did he get to be with eric. But he got to try and make sure this ended before it started. If it wasn't already to late.

The frist dm was just a link to a post. He didn't think about it much until he saw that the user was the boyz account. 

Yeah he was publicly friends with eric, no more then friends though. However, he never really stated how close he was with the entire group. That thought alone was enough for him to click on the random messge. 

There it was in all its glory staring right back at him from his screen. A, very cute he might at, picture of eric holding him while he was asleep. That wasn't the concerning part though. It was all the comments underneath. 

Ninty precent of them had his name in it.

Oh this was bad. This was very bad.

"Felix!" 

Shit.

"Can you come here for a moment." 

Double shit.

What to do? What to do?

Guess its time to face the music.

"Woojin?" Felix hid behind the door. 

"What are you hiding for lix?" He asked. "I just needed to know what you want for take out." 

He saw all the other members sleepily laying around the main room. 

So they dont know yet?

He still has time.

"Oh, okay," he answers nonchalantly. "What are we having?"

He sees minho side eye him from the corner of his eye.

Damn am i being obvious. 

"Hey felix?" That was defently a teasing voice. Fuck why is minho suckh a brat.

"Where were you for the rest of the show today? After we preformed you kind of disappeared. Actually now that i think about it you do that a lot lately." Felix was ready to move to Europe, change his name, and never look back. Antonio has a nice ring to it...

"Now that i think about it," no dont think chan. Please don't think about anything right now. "You do seem to disappear a lot after our preformces. Do you just not want to be seen with us?" He sounded, hurt. 

"Hmm yeah he disapears a lot. Especially on shows we preform on with a very specific group." Minho says yet again. Does he ever shut up?

"Oh my god, felix has a lover!" Jisung yells way to loudly to have just woken up. Also, aren't we supposed to be friends? Damn jisung thats cold.

Felix was silent this whole time just thinking pretty evil thoughts about whoever opens their mouth next.

"I have to admit you two do look cute together." Minho finally finshed, showing everyone a picture on his phone. The picture that felix was staring at just minutes earlier. 

Their reactions weren't terrible. Honestly he didn't expect them to be. He just wishes they didnt have to find out like this. He just wishes he could have told yhem himself. He just wishes eric never posted that picture. He wishes he was bold enough to tell them before. He wishes-

Were those tears?

Damnit felix keep it together it is not the end of the world.

Yet.

"Hey felix calm down. I'm sorry i was just messing with you i didnt mean to make you upset." He could hear the guilt in minhos voice. It really wasnt his fault though. Sure maybe it was his teasing that pushed him over the edge. But he already knew he was on the verge of tears for a while now.

"Im sorry i just," he hiccuped. "I'm so scared. I wanted to tell y'all i really did, but i didn't know how and now- now all of this. Whats going to happen to us?" 

He felt soothing hands rub his back. And sweet thumbs remove his tears. 

"Lix," Chan soothed him. "It's gonna be okay, mate. We'll work this out. All of us." Damn that was defently a jab at not telling them before all of this. Fair enough he deserved it. But even if he couldnt tell them before, hes more than happy to have their support now more then ever.

Buzz buzz buzz

💙Eric💙

"Uhhh i think thats for you felix." Jeogin said handing the phone to felix. Who practically jumped when he saw the caller id.

"Eric?" God, his voice was still rough from crying. 

"Felix! Thank god." Its cute how relieved he sounds- not the time felix. "Are you okay? Have you seen the picture? Have you seen the comments?" 

"Jesus eric let the poor boy breath." That had to be Changmin.

"Sorry im just... worried." Eric sighed.

"I'm fine," felix needed to stay calm if not for himself, then for eric. "I saw it yes. And read the comments." 

"Gosh, felix im so sorry i really didn't think this would happen. What about your members? Have they seen it? What did they say? Anything?" Eric ranted a bit to fast for felixs already jumbled brain to fully understand.

"My members?" He thought. "Oh, yeah they're uhm, here." 

"Here? Like listening... to us?" Eric sounded suprised. With good reasoning, a lot has happened since they had last sren each other.

"Hi eric." And there's cocky minho back at it again. "I'm afraid we haven't meet in person yet. Unfortantly that'll be a bit of a promblem if you plan on continuing to see my bandmate ever again."

"Uhm- I uhh. okay?" Way to stumble through that one eric. Man felix you surely got yourself a winner there.

Everyone laughed at that and suddenly all the tension that was there was gone. Unfortunately, this mess has only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

If the members of Stray Kids thought preforming at a huge award show, learning their bandmate was dating his best friend, watching him breakdown over it, and meeting the boy and his friends all in one day. Man, they were not ready for the meeting they were getting tonight. 

It wasn't long after their phone call with The Boyz that their manager had informed them that they were needed at the company. Specifically the companys office. Aka JYPs web. 

"Jyp would like to speak with you." The minute these words were in the air, all the pressure was back on in tenfolds. Felix felt as if he was going to pass out. 

On the way there all the members tried to keep him as calm as possible but he was barely paying attention to them. All he could think about was what could happen. Would he be kicked out of stray kids? Jyp? Could he ever be an idol again? Would he be forced to break up with Eric? Never see him again? He doesn't think he could survive any of those things.

"Felix? Hey," it was Chan. "Get out of your head kid." 

"I'm not a kid anymore Chan." Felix spat back. Obviously he wasnt a kid anymore, but chan had always called all the younger members kids. Even if most of them were well into their twenties by now. 

"Wow that hurts a bit." He cluched his chest and made a face as if he was in pain. "Who am i supposed to baby now." 

"I'm sorry hyung. I didnt mean to snap at you im just stressed." He paused to think for a moment. "And what about Suengmin and Jeongin and even Jisung." Felix said accousingly poking at Chans chest. 

"Alright alright I guess I have more then one of you. But it'd still suck to lose even just one of you." He said and gave Felix a big smile. Those words ment more to Felix then Chan would ever know.

Felix smiled back and felt at least some of the tension fall off his sholders. Thank god for chan and all of his members. He really doesnt think he would get through this without any last one of them.

However those sweet thoughts were slowly cut off as the Jyp building came into view. 

It was late. Most of the lights were off in the building. It was somewhat creepy walking down the halls of their company so late at night. But Felix knew that this was nothing compared to the horror that could possibly await him behind the closed doors he stood before. 

When they entered he couldn't even bring himself to look away from the cold, hard, floor. It was like all the energy he had from earlier today had been drained from him as he liflessly sat down in the seat farthest from Jyp himself.

"I'm sure you all know why you are here, correct?" Jyp asked. On the few accounts Felix had a tually spoken to Jyp he always seemed like he meant buisness and he was certainly no diffrent now. 

"Felix," His voice wasn't icy or strict or filled with venom like felix espected it to be. He was completely monotone yet felix still felt shivers go down his spine and held his breath as he waited for what was to follow. "Earlier today there was a picture uploaded to another boys group instagram page." 

He pulled out his phone and showed the very picture that had been eating at Felix sense he saw it. Felix hung his head. Whats going to happen when all of this is over?

"Its a picture of one of the boyz members, Dohn Eric, holding someone else," Felix held his breath and waited for him to continue. "Is this person you Lee Felx." 

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Yes sir. It is me in the picture." 

"Are you and this boy in more then a friendly realtionship." Jyp said in that same, damned monotone voice. As if he's had this convertation a thousand times. 

"Yes sir," Felix was doing everything he could to sound steady. He felt Changbin take a hold of his hand and felt comforted in the smallest of portions. "Me and Eric are in a romantic realtionship." 

These were the words felix had known he'd have to say eventually, but still hoped for it to never happen. Felix felt a single tear fall. And let his head drop.

But when he looked up, all he saw was the smile on his boss's face. 

"Felix," he says with more emotion in his voice this time. "I'm proud of you. You've handled this extremely well." 

What? Is he hearing this right? JYP is proud of him? What alternate universe did he just walk into. 

"I'm sorry let me just..." Felix got up and headed twords the door. Opened it, went out, then came back in. "I'm sorry is this my universe? I think i was in a diffrent one for a second." 

Jyp cracked a laugh at that. "Sit down kid this isnt over yet." 

Everyone laughed at that and Felix felt the excitement and adrenaline of earlier today comeback to him once again. 

Well, he'll be sleeping well tonight. 

~~~

Eric unfortunately was not as lucky.

And all for some hatefull manager that he had hardly even spoken more then two words with. Who was he to judge someone he barely knew. 

Eric knew damn well that their realtionship was not well looked apon in the country they were. Sure, there had been some changes in recent years. And the world wide impact of kpop had aided a lot in that. Its opned up Koreas eyes that there's more out there then what they see. And maybe it was legal, but it sure as hell wasn't liked. Him and felix were lucky to have such open minded friends. 

Unfortunately Eric's manager did not share that same open mindedness. 

Nor did he share the same veiws Jyp had on datiblng bans.

"Eric!" His manager yelled from across the dorm. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in!?"

Eric probably wouldn't be nearly as scared if it wasn't for all the yelling. "I'm sorry sir. I did not think my actions through. I should've never posted that pictute." 

"Clearly you never think at all!" He screamed again. "Do you have any idea what the fans will think!? Do you really think they'd be okay with this!?"

"Maybe not all of them," Sangyeon cut in. "But hopefully most of them." What would they do without their wonderfull leader. 

Sangyeon walked over to Eric to give him a hug. Their manager gave a nasty snarl at that. 

"You really still wish to touch now that you know what he is." He barked at Sangyeon. Who glared right back. 

"I'm sorry is your job to manage us as idols. Or get into our personal life and tell us how to live it." Eric had never loved sangyeon as much as he did in this very moment. 

"Maybe i wouldn't have to worry about it if you hadn't made your personal life public." Their manager didn't miss a beat. But he was right. By this point fans on both sides were sure him and Felix were together, there was no backing down now. 

"No one knew this was going to happen. It was a stupid mistake on both of our parts." Sangyeon thought for a minute. "Plus i dont think this type of conversation is up for you to have with us. Is it?"

"Well i. Im alloud to- i." He stumbled over his words knowing full well sangyeon was right about that. He should've talked to the companys head before he said anything to them. Hell, they should probably be there right now. 

"Fine!" He shouted once again. "Eric go to his office."

Sangyeon gave his manager one last shit eating grin. "Thank you sir. We'll he on our way now." They headed towards the door to catch a ride to their building. 

"Nuh uh. Sangyeon." Damn what could thus basterd want now. "You stay here. I'll go." 

Shit. Thats not good. He'll make it sound worse then it already is. Even though its already pretty bad. Oh god, what did he get himself into? 

"That's fine sir." Eric felt a serge of bravery. "I'll go alone." 

His manager looked as if he wanted to decline Erics suggestion but let Eric walk through the door alone nonetheless.

\-------

The drive to the company was silent. Eric didn't say much and niether did the taxi. Just the sound of wind whizzing by and the normal traffic that surronds Seoul at night. 

Erics thoughts however, were louder than ever. He really can't think of a way this could end well. He wonders how things went on Felix's end. Felix had sent him a text that he was heading to his company but nothing has been said since. 

"Hey," the taxi said. "Get out kid." Eric met the taxi's eyes and had to hold back tears. 

"Sorry," Eric apologizes fumbling gor his wallet. "Here. Have a nice day." 

Once he was out of the cab he took a deep breathe and started his was into the gapping mouth of his company. 

The walk down the halls was daunting. Being nearly midnight working hours were well over. The only people left were a artists that wanted to work a little longer then they should and Eric and his boss. 

Opening the doors into thr office was like opening the gates of hell only with way less fire and only one demon invovled. 

"Eric," His boss looked like he had been on edge before he had came in. "Please have a seat." He gestured to the seat next to him and Eric quickly took his spot.

He was still scared of what could happen to him as an idol or his and Felix's realtionship. So much could go wrong and he really doesn't want to give up either thing. 

"Alright. Lets just jump right in, yeah?" His boss's voice cut through the awkward silence and for once Eric was thankful for the directness his boss always has. 

"Earlier there was a picture posted on the official the boyz account of you and another person. Fans speculate that this person could have been another idol and one of your friends Lee Felix." His boss gave him a reassuring look. "Now answer me truthfully Eric. Is this person Lee Felix?"

Eric was silent for a beat to long.

"Eric?" He asked again. 

"Yes." Eric felt uneasy. "The person is Lee Felix." 

"Are you in Lee Felix in a friendly realtionship." There are those words he was fearing.

"No sir," Eric breathed in. "Me and Felix have a romantic realtionship." 

It was like time stopped.

Suddenly his boss got up and took a step twords him. He held out his hand and helped Eric out and gave him a hug. 

"Thank you for being honesst with me. I know this is hard for you." He realesed Eric and went back to his seat. "Now lets talk about how were going to fix this." 

Eric thought he could burst into tears right now. He felt so relieved he thought he could faint. 

"Yes." Eric was holding back tears. "Thank you sir. I-" 

"Hey dry your tears this isn't over yet." His boss said once again.

"Alright." Eric said with more force this time. "What do we do now."

"I've already thought a little bit about this but I've decided to leave the final decision up to you." He had his serious and direct aura about him again and Eric finally realised how serious this was outside of his company. 

"I think as of right now we only have two choices. Either admit to all of it and hope Jyp does the same or deny everything and do the same." His boss stopped to think for a moment. "Or we totally ignore it and see if it'll blow over. Though at this point i don't exactly see that happening."

Eric knew this was a decision he should think about and talk to Felix and his other members about. But he knew what he wanted and he knew what Felix wanted. 

"I'll admit to it." He said sternly. "Its all ture just tell me what i need to do."

His boss smiled at him. "Somehow i just knew you'd pick that option." 

The rest of the meeting went well and was really just going over how they expected everything to go down. 

By the time Eric was back to the dorms he was so tired he couldn't even go into detail about the meeting with his members who were eagerly waiting for his return. All they could hope for by this point is a happy ending.


	3. Chapter 3

'Official statement realsed by Jyp entertainment explicitly states that stray kids member Lee Felix and The Boyz member Sohn Eric are in a romantic realtionship cre.ker entertainment released a similar statement earlier this morning stating that the man in the picture is, as fans expected Lee Felix of stray kids.'

Felix could not believe what he was reading. He never expected for his and Erics realtionship to come to light so soon. Or ever for that matter. Its turely a crazy thing in his mind how far things have come. 

Apperntly its a crazy thing in a lot of peoples mind if peoples reactions was anything to go by. 

Felix and Eric both knew coming into this that their would be bad reactions. However Felix had figured that since most of his fans are pretty young, even the ones that don't support it would ignore it. There was still a couple of hurtfull words thrown here and there but for the most part Felix and Eric could ignore them. 

A couple of weeks later and, while some things were still being said about the topic, Stray kids announcement of an up coming comback feturing a full album had stricken the publics attention enough to get their minds off of things for a while. 

A while didn't last long however. 

During an interveiw with a lesser known variety show host Felix was clearly being targetted tgroughout the hour long interveiw. Lucky for him though his members were trying to distract the mc the best they could. And they were doing good, up until Felix couldn't help but join the fun.

It was something stupid, really. Hyunjin and Changbin had been messing around with each other and Felix decided to join in. The next thing he they knew the three were in a dog pile on the ground. 

The mc stopped his laughing at this. And snarled a bit. From the look on his face, Felix swears if he was a dog he'd be growling right now.

"Get off of them," he glared at Felix not even trying to hide his disgust. 

Despite Hyunjin's and Changbin's protests Felix, wide eyed and scared shitless, scrambled off of the two and stood staring frighteningly at the mc. 

Everything was tense. Felix couldn't understand what he had done wrong. All he was doing was messing around. Hell, Hyunjin and Changbin had been rough housing even more before Felix joined in. 

Minho grabbed Felix's sleeve and guided him back down to his seat next to Minho. The mc's eyes were on them the whole time. Felix wanted to cry. Why was he the only one being targeted? All episode all the mc did was ask him awkward questions and give him weird tasks to do. He didn't understand.

"Last question for you boys," the mc finally says. Well thats weird, Felix thought. We were supposed to have already finished all the questions a while ago. Felix looked over at Chan and saw him contemplating this too. "How do you feel now that you know one of your members is dating another man." 

They were stunned. They couldn't believe this guy had the guts to do something like this. And on a live show. What kind of sicko is he?

"We will not answer this question." Chan said firmly. 

"Oh come on," he encourage. "I'm sure everyone wants to know more about your dynamic now. Do you avoid him at home? Is this all an act for the cameras? Are you secertly disgusted by his preferences-"

"Absolutely not," Jisung cut in. "Felix is a friend before a bandmate and his simplest life choices will not effect how we feel about him." 

The mc looked shocked. As if he actualy believed they would say bad thibgs about their bandmate and friend. Honestly Felix was a little shocked too. He just expected them to keep avoiding the question until their time was up but they actually soent their remaining ten minutes saying the sweetests things about him. The mc was quiet the whole time. 

However this little incident created a spark. 

~~~

The boyz were supposed to be on a big break during this time. They had just released a new album that had done fairly decent and cre.ker also didn't want to put them back in the spotlight just yet. 

While the boyz has garnered quite a bit of attention in the past years. Stray kids had gone above and beyond. They could take a couple hits to their popularity then the boyz could. So they figured it was for the best to; one, not promote anywhere around stray kids for the time being and two, let things die down a little while stray kids are distracting them 

Unfortunately that distraction didn't last long. After the incident with Felix antis blew up. Nearly half of the comments on anything stray kids name was on were full of people complaining about Felix's choices and stray kids support of them. And of course if it was going to happen to one, it would happen to the other.

Luckily the boyz weren't doing anything but posting on Instagram for the time being. But anything with Erics face or name got a decent amout of negativity. To the point where he quit posting in general. 

Fans got worried of course but, to Eric at least, the negativity seemed to drown out everything else. 

He left their Instagram untouched for a couple of weeks. Until finally Kevin had had enough of Erics moping, and maybe he felt a little bit bad since in the end this was really all his falt. Oops?

"Eric," Kevin said poking at Erics side. "Eriiic. Eric. Eric. Eric." If Eric hears Eric one more time Eric is going to make sure Kevin can never say Eric again. 

"What do you want." Eric said harshly. Clearly annoyed at Kevins constant prodding that had been going on for a solid week now. 

"Cheese!" Kevin yelled and snapped a picture of the two of them. Kevin examined the photo and then pouted. "Come on that ones no good you have to smile. Come on one more time." Kevin stuck out his phone again. But Eric kept the same unimpressed look. 

They heard laughter from the corner of the room. 

"Chanhee! Maybe instead of laughing at my miserie you could come help me." Kevin yelled at their fellow member. 

"Aww," Chanhee complained. "But i like watching so much more." He said but still made his way over to the two of them. 

"Come on Eric just smile for the camera its not that hard." Chanhee said clearly not trying very hard to get Eric to do this. Kevin was unimpressed. The two of them started bickering and Eric was left trying to suppress his laughter at the two of them. 

Suddenly he couldn't help it started laughing like a little kid at them. They both shared a look and jumped in for a photo. 

"Got it!" Kevin yelled and ran to his room. Eric couldn't help but laugh at his antics once again. He looked over to Chanhee.

"Thanks you guys." He said seriously. "For helping me out with all of this."

"Hey," Chanhee looked at Eric carefully. "We're all in this together Eric. Don't forget that." 

"Still thank you." Eric gave Chanhee a hug. "Well Felix's promotions just ended so were going to go hang out." 

Chanhee looked surprised. "Your going to his place?"

"Mhm," Eric said excitedly. "We got premission from the company to see eachother at his dorm and hang out at the company together. Since it may be dangourous to go out in public together." Eric had a big smile on his face glad that at least someone supported their realtionship. 

"Thats good." Chanhee said sincerely. "Well you better not keep him waiting."

"Trust me," Eric said already at the door. "I won't"

It was only a couple blocks away from the Jyp building that Eric was stopped by someone. 

"Excuse me." The girl said. Looking at Eric intensely. "Do I know you?"

It wasn't common to be stopped by fans on the street but it wasn't rare either.

The girl seemed to be deep in thought. "Are you some kind of idol or something." She said. She didn't seem harsh. She was just genuinely curious as to where she had seen him before.

"Ah I know." She lit up. "Your that fairy that's dating the really popular one thats been getting ripped to shreads on the variety shows he's been on."

What? Eric had known that Felix had had it rough this comeback, but he didn't know it was this bad.

"Oh?" She looked proud of herself. "Sore subject?" 

"You must have me mixed up with someone else. I'm just a college kid trying to get something to eat." Eric laughed akwardly at his balntent lie. 

"Oh really?" The girl asked. She looked Eric up and down. "There's not many people in Korea that dye their hair bright colors." She said accusingly.

"I like the look?" Eric said half heartedly. She was unimpressed. "I- I grew up in America. So it was normal over there." Eric tried a bit harder this time with his lie. He needed to get out of here. 

"My foods going to be ready soon i should really go." Eric rushed out and quickly whisked away from the prying girl. Who watched him with a smirk as he walked away.

Once Eric was in the saftey of JYPs building he quickly went to the café to find his boyfriend. He couldn't belive the encounter he just had. And if what that girl was saying was true, Felix had had way more just like that. 

When he entered the café he instantly spotted Felix. He sat down in the seat across from him and smiled cutely. 

"Hello there secert lover." Eric joked. And winked at Felix from across the table. 

"Hmm not so secert anymore now are we." Felix joked back. "But I'm not complaining. Things haven't always been good but it just means we can do more stuff like this." He said looking around the café. 

"And this." Eric said and grabed Felix's hand that was laying on top of the table. 

"And this." Felix kissed the top of Eric's hand and brought him to his side of the booth they were sitting at. There wasn't many people in the café yet the action itself was still enough to make Eric blush like a fool. When he looked up though Felix was just as red.

"And this." Eric said and gave a quick peck on Felix's lips. It felt like something out of a cheesy romance movie. But for once, they finally felt like a real couple. It was a nice feeling but overbearing for the two of them and they quickly went back to their earlier seating arrangements with blushes on their faces. 

\---

About an hour later they were on their way back to Felixs dorm where they decided they would play video games until Eric had to leave. 

"Oh I am so going to beat your ass at mortal combat." Eric said and pushed Felix into the wall. Maybe a bit too harshly as Felix came back with a light scrape on his cheek from where the brick had scrached it. 

"Hmm we'll just have to see about that." Felix said not even noticing the pain apperntly. But Eric did and felt bad.

"Felix," he whined. "Your cheek."

"Huh?" Felix reached up to touch it and whinced when he did. "Ahh its okay just a little scrape." 

"I'm sorry." Eric said maybe a bit to worried about the small scrape that now adorned Felix's face. Then he had an idea. "Kiss it and make it feel better?" He asked.

Felix put his finger to his chin and pretended to contemplate it. "Hmm. You have to catch me frist!" He yelled than ran off in the direction of their dorms. Yeah way to not draw attention to yourself Lee Felix. Because screaming and running down the streets of Seoul was completely normal. 

Eric got to properly meet the rest of stray kids back at Felix's dorm. With a lot of teasing from Minho. A lot of video game losses from Woojin and laughs from the other members. Eric was more then tired as he started on his way home. It wasn't a long walk but it was tiring and dark. So he decided to take a taxi anyways. 

After saying his goodbyes to Felix and his friends he got in the taxi and told him where to take him. Trying not to fall asleep he decided to distract hinself with his phone until he got home. Thats when he saw them. The pictures. 

Fuck. Eric sighed and clicked on the article.

'Realtionship in distress?   
Could recently outed couple Lee Felix and Sohn Eric already be having promblems with their realtionship? We spoted them at the Jyp building earlier today. Eric looked on edge as he went in and as they were walking out Eric was seen to be pushing Felix into a wall and we then see Felix running away.'

Holy. Shit. This isn't fair. What did Eric do to deserve all of this? They were just playing around. They were just trying to have a nice date like a normal fucking couple. Was that too much to ask?

Okay keep it together Eric, he thought to himself. Lets try to limit it to crying in one taxi per week. 

Once he opened the door Sangyeon was already waiting for him. 

"Did you see it?" He asked eyes filled with concern. 

All Eric could do was nod as he broke into tears once again. 

"Why is this so hard, hyung?" He cried into Sangyeons shoulder. "Why does it feel like no one wants us together?" He was angry now. At that girl. At the antis who dont support him. At all the pieces of shit Felix has apperntly has had to deal with. Eric was so angry he couldn't think straight. 

"They hate us." He cried again. "They just want us to break up and never see eachother again. Why, Sangyeon? Why do they not want us to be together? All i want is for him to be happy be he can't. We can't ever be happy together."

Eric was breaking down right in front of Sangyeons eyes yet Sangyeon couldn't react. He can't even comprehend how the two of them must feel right now. It's heartbreaking watching his friend break down in front if him when all he could do is watch. 

"Have you," Sangyeon cleared his throat. "Have you tried talking to him? You know talking this out? Together? He is the only other one who knows what you are going through right now."

Eric sniffled and tried to dry up his tears a bit. "Yeah, thats- thats a good idea." 

"Why don't you go call him right now and see how he feels about all of this." Sangyeon gave him one last, hard look. "I bet it's about the same as you." 

Eric smiled and gave Sangyeon one last hug. "Thank you." 

Then he ran off to his bedroom to call Felix. They were going to fix this. Once and for all.

'Eric? Oh thank god. We need to talk.' 

Was he crying, too?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello its been a little bit long then expected...
> 
> Since the last time i posted for this story a lot has happned. It seemed like everytime i got over something another something would happen all over again. But, while I'm still not completely over it, I've accepted it. 
> 
> Not gonna lie i wrote and rewrote this chapter a couple of times. But i had already pre written it before and it just felt wrong to change it. Yet i really want to honor the two that have left us so here this is. Thank you to woojin and hwall who have made your groups what they are today. The both of you have given me so many smiles and laughs through the few years I've known you. To hwall specificly i hope you recover fully and healthily, i know from personal experience how bad some injuries can be. And to woojin, i truly hope this is all your decision, and if it is i fully support it and you and whatever you choose to do next. I just want you two to be happy. 
> 
> Anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to what comes next.

As soon as Eric had left Felix had got a notification for a news article. It was apperntly pictures of him and Eric but taken at bad angles to make it seem as if Eric was hurting him. Who would do such a thing? Felix thought. Just as things were starting to calm down a bit too. 

He didn't get to worry about the pictures long though. His phone started buzzing in his hands and the name on the screen made his heart skip a beat. 

'Mom'

He hadn't even given any thought about how his family would react. He already had a somewhat strained relationship with his parents and he knew they weren't exactly the most open minded people. Hell, Felix wasn't exactly opened minded about it all before he started seeing guys diffrently then all of his friends. There were a few people that had known, a couple that had thought they had figured it out, but no one had ever done anything. Felix wasn't used to rejection just for being who he was. 

"Hello," Felix said softly into the speaker.

"Felix," she said, it was sharp and precise, just like she always used to speak to him when he was in trouble back home, but this time he has done nothing wrong. "What exactly are you thinking, son."

"Mom, please I-" He started, already feeling tears forming.

"No Felix," she said and took in a big sigh. "I don't want to hear it. Clean up your act or come home and I'll make you."

"Mom, you know i can't come home! Not know." Was he really yelling at his mother over this? Has he gone mad?

"Then I guess you may have some thinking to do about your recent actions," she speaks as if she cares yet she still sounds so distant. 

"I can't help it," Felix said as his voice cracked. "Mom please you have to understand-" 

"I said i dont want to hear it Felix!" She cut him off again. "Clean up your act or come home."

After that she hung up. Felix felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. By this point i might as well buy a pool and fill my tears with it, he thought. 

There was a knock at the door. "

"Felix." It was Seungmin and Jeongin. They looked really worried. With good reason, they would say. He looked up at them and tried to dry up his tears. 

"Hey its uhm- Eric." Seungmin stumbled over his words handing his phone to Felix. 

"Eric? Oh thank God, we need to talk." 

"Felix?" He asked. "Are you crying?" 

"Yes," Felix said shaking his head and letting another sob escape his lips. "Fuck Eric. My mom she-" Felix cut himself off and broke down yet again into Seungmins arms, who looked down in shock at Felix. Seungmin had never even thought about how Felix's family would react to this. He had figured if the members and the fans accepted it they'd be fine. But apparently not. 

"Oh Felix, babe. What did she say?" Eric sounded as if he was suffering just as much as Felix was. Is that what a true realtionship is like, Jeongin wondered from where he sat perched on the bed watching it all fold out. 

"She- she said that i need to clean up my- my act." He paused to breath in for a moment. "Either that or... come home." He finished softly. Everything went quiet.

"Felix," Jeongin started timidly. 

"She can't do that!" Seungmin exclaimed. "It's too late now you can't leave us." 

"I know, but that means.." No Seungmin said, "not on my watch. This is the happiest I've seen you since we debuted I'm letting her come in the way beacuse she can't forgive her own flesh and blood."

Felix smiled at that, "thank you." 

"Is that Seungmin," Eric said, still on the line. 

"Mhm," Felix smiled again. "Aren't my friends just amazing. I don't know what I'd do without them."

"Yeah," Eric said with the same smile on his face. "I feel the same way."

"One say were going to be happy Felix, i promise."

And with those final words the call ended.

\--------

It wasn't all rainbows and sunshine from then on though. There were many hardships and troubles along the way. 

Like the time that girl followed them around the whole day for one of their dates, but didn't catch anything so tried to make up lies about how Eric and Felix were rude to the employees at everyplace they went. All of their fans shut that down quickly though, saying how those two boys have more heart in their pinky finger then in that girls whole body. 

Or the time Felix's mom flew all the way to Korea just to lecture her son about the wrongs and rights of being a 'good christin boy.' Eric doesn't think he ever saw chan look so annoyed. Although it probably didn't help Felix's case that the promblem of his lecture was standing awkwardly in the corner of the room. But after mewting Eric and seeing hiw strongly the two felt about their realtionship she decided to give up on her orginal demands and flew back to Australia just a little more relived. 

Or the time the boys and stray kids were preforming a set together. At the end Felix's and Eric's faces were pretty close together. They didn't even realize how long they stayed like that until their members started yelling to kiss, with all their mics still on, eric would like to add. And as they kissed and the crowd roared for them. They could still hear the boos coming from random people in the bunch. 

So maybe they didn't have the best experiences. But they wouldn't change it for the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways this is the last chapter but i qant to post a little fun ending either later today or tomorrow. I really hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you so, so much for reading and/or waiting for me to get over myself and finish this. 
> 
> Have an amazjng day~


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello people! What is going on!" Kevin should not be alloud to do vlives in the dorm. Or to speak in general. Seriously, does this boy know what an off switch is?

"How we doing today, people?" Kevin asks and points to the camera as if he had a mic in his hands. "Ah thats interesting." He says rather seriously to be talking to, well, a phone screen. 

"Hmm what should we do today then?" He thinks to himself, until he gets an an idea. "How about this." He starts whispering quietly enough to where the members in the other room can't here him but the audience can. "Chanhee, sunwoo, and changmin are out at the movies but everyone else is in the dorms just chillin. Lets go spoke them with a little... toy." He finishes with a sly smile and a blow horn in his hands. 

The frist victim was juyeon of course he was just to easy sitting all alone in his room on his phone. Unfortunately e was not lucky enough to hear Kevin come in, and as the airhorn sounded off his phone went up into the air and back down. He gave Kevin a death stare. As kevin slowly backed up into another room. 

However, Kevin clearly didn't think this through very well as, after frist blow of the air horn the members were well aware of Kevins plan. He still went to antagonize all of them, but only got blank stares in return for his actions. 

"Well that was fun." Kevin said, just happy to be an annoyance to his bandmates. "I'm still missing someone though, am i not?" He asks and started listing the members he has done already on his hands. "Ah, Eric." He pursed his lips as he looked around. "Where is that boy anyways." 

Kevin walked around the house lookibg for the last goober on his list of people to fuck with. 

"Ah i think I've found him." Kevin sing songed as he came across the last empty room in the house. "Oh, Eric, my boy." 

But suddenly he paused. "Oh i may have fun with this one yet." Kevin smirked. As he turned the camera around to Eric and another boy asleep on the couch the fans seemed to understand what he was going for. 

He slowly crept twords the sleeping figures and help the horn right in their airs and-

Buzz

They jumped up with shocked looks on their faces both holding their ears tightly. 

"Kevin!" Eric sounded pissed. 

Felix, who was thrown to the floor in all the chaos slowly got up with some groaning. "Ow." He said sarcastically. 

Kevin just giggled. "Say hi you too." He held the camera to their faces, a little to close for comfort. 

Felix groaned yet again and fell back into Erics arms. "That's it. Next time your coming to my place." 

"As if your place is any quieter." Eric rebeled back. 

"At least there's no air horns!" He shouted. "Or Kevins." 

"Hey what's that supposed to mean." Kevin said faking offense. Felix simpled rolled his eyes and feel even deeper into Erics hold. 

"Fair enough." Eric said after thinking for a moment. 

"Ouch," Kevin cluched his chest. "That actualy hurt coming from my own member Eric." 

Eric just shrugged, "simply stating facts." 

"Well now that these two have managed to break my heart." Kevin whipped away fake tears. "I think I'll go wallow in my self pitty now. Thanks for watching. Bye byes." He said and the camera turned off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little extra that i hope you'll enjoy. I had a lot of fun writting this i hope you had just as much fun reading.


End file.
